


Tonight The World Could Be Ours

by XSerendipity92X



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Graduation Trip, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Swan Queen - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSerendipity92X/pseuds/XSerendipity92X
Summary: They were just friends right? But that didn't explain the growing feelings and the sudden desire to kiss the fiery brunette. Somehow throughout all the chaos of Storybrooke, Emma had fallen in love with the woman she had once hated so long ago. Swan Queen
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Queen's birthday I decided to post the new fic I've been working on. I know I have no business starting another while trying to finish "Her Most Solemn Hour" but here we are lol. This is going to be way more fluffier and lighter than my usual angst. Also I might change the crappy summary later.

Title - Tonight The World Could Be Ours

Setting - takes place after the final battle and goes into an AU from there. Hook and Emma are not married, just engaged.

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

It was the first night of February when Regina Mills tiredly pulled over her Mercedes Benz in front of the farm house David and Snow now owned. They had given up the loft and settled with a beautiful rustic farm with lots of land and animals. Truthfully, Regina thought it suited them. David had always wanted to go back to his roots. Snow wanted to settle for a nice peaceful life after everything they've been through since the curse had brought them to Storybrooke. A nice farm off to the side of Storybrooke suited their dreams perfectly.

She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. She could see the yellow bug was parked and her heart fluttered with excitement as she realized Emma was already here. She was exhausted from work and all she wanted to do was relax and have a few drinks with her best friend. She didn't want to think about all the pending work that was due at the office. Now that there were less magical problems, Storybrooke was finally rebuilding all the damages that had accumulated in the past years from all the different villains they fought. They were also building up the town and adding new colleges, housing, clubs, and programs. Currently she was organizing the funding for an athletic club for Storybrookes youth. It's been a busy few weeks, but the moment she saw Emma was here, a surge of energy rushed through her and she quickly walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the wooden door. She could hear Neal yelling "Aunt Gina is finally here" and their new family sheepdog Luna barking with him.

At first she had been dreading this birthday dinner all day. She wasn't one for celebrating and having all this attention on her when in the past it had been such a lonely and depressing affair. Now though, she suddenly found herself looking forward to it. Maybe a distraction from work and some good food and people was exactly what she needed.

The door opened and a 4 year old Neal was suddenly wrapped around her legs. Luna jumped at her just as David was grabbing a hold of her collar and pulling her back, commanding her to sit.

"Aunt Gina! Happy birthday!" the little blonde haired boy squealed in delight.

"Thank you sweetheart," she smiled, hugging him tight and then looking at David with Luna sitting beside him.

"We're still training her," he said sheepishly and moved aside to let her in. Luna got up and sniffed at her boots as David hugged her and wished her happy birthday. He took her coat and she followed Neal into the living room. She could hear laughter and the sound of Emma describing a crazy scenario between herself and a group of rambunctious lost boys. She came into the room and her heart swelled the moment she saw her best friend.

"Hey you, happy birthday," Emma smiled at her with sparkling green eyes as she pulled Regina into a tight hug. Regina melted into the embrace and immediately felt a loss of warmth as she pulled back.

"Thank you my dear," she said, completely missing the way Snow was looking at them like she knew something they didn't.

Regina and Emma held eye contact until Henry came to hug her as well. It was his weekend with Emma and the brunette held him tight and kissed his cheek as he too wished her happy birthday. When she moved away she noticed Hook sitting in a chair and taking a swig of his rum. He only nodded at her and she had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. She and the pirate never got along. Emma must have noticed his rudeness because she was frowning at him.

"Everyone ready for dinner?" Snow spoke up, entirely not oblivious to the tension between Regina and Hook. "Zelena and Robyn should be here any minute, but why don't we start setting up?"

Everyone moved to the dining room and took their seats. Regina followed Snow and Emma to the kitchen to see if they needed any help with the food.

"Do you need help Snow?" she asked and Emma playfully rolled her eyes as she picked up a casserole dish of lasagna.

"You march your butt right back in there Madame Mayor. This is your night."

"Excuse me Miss Swan!" she gasped in fake apal, going along with Emma's playfulness. "I will do no such thing." She picked up the stack of dishes Snow had placed on the island.

"There's no stopping her Emma, trust me," Snow stated as she took silverware out from a drawer and added it to Regina's stack of dishes. Like she was used to Regina not listening.

"You must be exhausted from work," Emma said on a more serious note, her eyes observing her and Regina realized she's probably noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She hasn't been sleeping well lately and she knew it showed.

"I've been busy," she admitted as she headed for the dining room with Emma at her heels. Snow stayed behind to gather a few more items.

"I know, I sat in on the council meeting for the athletic club. You created such a fantastic proposal. A great idea for the kids! Especially the lost boys. Maybe this will be the perfect outlet to keep them from getting into trouble."

"If it's approved," she said as they sat their items on the table.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed when Emma put the lasagna on the table. "This is amazing! It looks just as delicious as yours mom!"

"It better be," Regina scoffed as Emma started cutting it and Regina handed her a plate. "Who do you think taught your grandmother?"

Emma laughed at that and as Regina handed Henry the first plate she could see Hook throwing suspicious glances at the two of them as he conversed with David. It was no secret he was jealous of their friendship and it was no secret that Regina couldn't care less. Once the lasagna was plated and dispersed, Emma and Regina sat down just as Snow came in with some red wine. She barely even sat the bottle and glasses down when Zelena started knocking on the door.

She went to go answer it and Regina watched her go when suddenly she felt a warm hand covering hers. She looked down to see Emma squeezing her fingers on the table to get her attention and then grabbing the wine and glasses. They were sitting next to each other with Hook on Emma's other side and Henry on Regina's. Neal was across from them with two empty spaces for Zelena and Robyn. Snow and David were at the head of the table.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked, pouring a glass.

"Yes, thank you Emma," she smiled as Emma set the glass in front of her plate. The blonde sheriff proceeded to pour herself some as her sister and niece came in followed by Snow.

"Happy birthday Aunt Gina!" the three year old exclaimed, rushing over and hugging her aunt. She thrusted a construction paper crafted card in her hands with marker scribbles.

"This for you," she proudly presented and Regina laughed as she kissed her cheek and took the card.

"It's beautiful honey. I love it!"

"Happy birthday lil' sis," Zelena smiled and Regina stood to hug her. When they pulled away the redhead kissed her cheek and then directed her little girl to her seat beside Neal.

Once everyone was seated and served, Emma announced she wanted to make a toast. She held her wine glass up and looked at Regina.

"Cheers, to my best friend. I know we both haven't exactly had the best birthdays in the past. Which is why we should never take any more for granted now that we're surrounded by the people we love. Let today and the rest of your birthdays be filled with family, happiness and love. Happy birthday Mills!"

"Happy birthday Regina!" Everyone cheered and toasted. Hook was all kinds of fake as he joined in. Regina ignored him as his jaw clenched and his eyes bore hard into her. She glared back at him and he immediately indulged into his flask of rum again.

Everyone tucked into their food, throwing appreciated comments and praise towards Snow. Regina silently admitted in her head that her former stepdaughter was a quick study in the kitchen. The lasagna was just as good as hers. Well, almost.

"Maybe some more red pepper flakes next time," Regina suggested with a wink towards Snow.

"You just can't accept it's as good as yours, can you," she deadpanned.

"Almost as good," she grumbled, sipping her wine. Snow shook her head in amusement and then the topic of conversation moved on.

"So kid, any thoughts on what you want to do for your graduation trip?" Emma asked.

"Graduation trip?" Regina asked, surprised. This was the first she was hearing of this. Henry was graduating in a few months and a party had been organized at Grannies Diner, but there was absolutely no plans for a trip.

"Sorry mom, we actually just thought of it today."

"And who will be going with you?" she asked, not exactly sure if she approved of this or not.

"Emma and I," he said as if she should have already known. "And well… you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you out on my ship lad?" Hook spoke up. "Just me, you and your mom?"

"Nah, I was thinking about going camping. It's just something I always wanted to do with my parents." He looked at Regina. "What do you think mom? Just me, you, and Emma?"

She wasn't sure what to say. She and Emma have become really close friends after everything they've been through, since the final battle and life in Storybrooke became as close to normal as it possibly can. They were always spending time together as friends, but then again they've never done anything this domestic. It could be fun actually.

"I think it would be fun."

"Really?" Emma asked with a look of genuine surprise. "Aren't you a Queen and more refined then trudging through the woods?"

"Honey, she's slept in the woods before," Snow chuckled.

"She's right," Regina confirmed. "Once when I was the Ev… the Queen," she stopped herself, not wanting to call herself the Evil Queen in front of the small children. "I once disguised myself as a peasant to find Snow and I got hurt by my black knights in the process. Your mother found me and took care of me so I camped out in the woods for a week. She taught me things like building a fire and finding food and shelter."

"Plus you have your cursed memories from when you were a bandit in Issac's book," David reminded her.

"That too," she nodded. "Although they're a bit fuzzy, I do remember how to survive in the wilderness."

"So is that a yes?" Henry asked excitedly and Regina looked at Emma.

"We'll discuss it kid," Emma said.

"Ok," the young teen groaned, already expecting the answer to be no. Hook of course immediately picked up on that.

"No worries lad, my offer is still on the table."

"Actually Emma," Regina cut in, unable to let Henry spend anymore time with Hook than what was necessary. "If we go the following weekend after the party, I can move my schedule around. And besides, graduation isn't until June. That's plenty of time for me to get my affairs in order."

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly. "And plus nothing is really going on at the station."

"I can cover your shifts, honey," David offered, sharing the excitement radiating from the three.

"Yes!" Henry excitedly fist bumped the air. "It's going to be so much fun. We could go hiking and swimming and make smores."

Everyone started talking about the trip, excitement washing over the little family. No one but Regina noticed Hook sullenly watching the group. They suddenly made eye contact and he shot her a dark seething glare. His jealousy of their friendship was fun to watch in the beginning. Now it was annoying. Emma wasn't some object for him to own and say who she could be friends with.

"So it's settled," she looked away from Hook.

* * *

The rest of dinner was spent with light conversation and laughter as they reminisced from stories of the past to discussing any plans they had for the following week. It was so warm and domesticated, Emma couldn't help but just soak it all in. A few years ago before the final battle had been won, she was close to giving up but she never thought this life was possible. She never would have imagined they would be here today having a family dinner and celebrating not only her co parent but her best friend's birthday. She never would have imagined they'd be discussing graduation plans for Henry. She thought she was going to miss out on everything.

Soon enough dinner was done and everyone was sitting and chatting at the table with a glass of wine and hot chocolate for the kids. Emma saw her mother discreetly nod towards the kitchen so she quietly got up and followed Snow.

She pulled out a cake from the fridge and set it on the island in front of Emma. It was beautiful but simple. White frosting with fruit on it. The red letters read Happy Birthday Regina.

"Wow that looks good," Emma complimented as Snow rummaged around the drawers for the candles and lighter. "Wait, how old is she anyway?" she asked as Snow added four white candles and lit them.

"With or without the cursed years?" Snow smirked. "Honestly, with all the timelines I've lost track. For the sake of a headache, let's not question it darling."

"She's in her 60's isn't she?" Emma laughed, finding it highly amusing on her friends behalf.

"I wouldn't ask her if I were you," Snow smirked as she picked up the cake and headed into the dining room with Emma at her heels.

Emma couldn't help but gaze and smile at Regina as she blushed the moment Snow came out with the cake and everyone started singing happy birthday. She knew like herself, Regina wasn't used to this much attention on her birthday and it made her just a bit flustered. She was so damn adorable especially when Henry hugged and kissed her cheek when they were done. That smile and the way her brown eyes sparkled with so much love and warmth was worth all the battles and struggles they had gone through to get to this moment.

As Regina was occupied by opening gifts, Hook came up behind Emma, sliding an arm around her waist. "How about we get going, love?"

"So soon?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"Party is about wrapping up."

"Just a bit longer?"

"Aye," he sighed and moved away from her. She frowned as he retreated to the kitchen, no doubt looking to refill his flask with any alcohol he found in the kitchen. She wasn't blind to the dirty looks he's been shooting Regina all evening. She knew he was jealous of their friendship. She knew they had a dark past and even if they were civil now, they would never come to any kind of truce.

She played with the engagement ring on her finger, once again wondering for the millionth time if she was making the right decision.

* * *

It wasn't until the little ones started falling asleep an hour later, then they decided to call it a night. Snow was upstairs putting Neal to bed while David started clearing up. Hook was sitting on the couch with his flask, no doubt pouting that he didn't get what he wanted earlier when he wanted to leave. Emma was glad she hasn't given Regina her gift yet for the sake of avoiding an argument with him.

Henry was gathering his things, getting ready to go back home with Emma. She wanted to get the brunette alone and walked down the hall where she could hear her and Zelena saying goodbye. She couldn't help but marvel at how far the two sisters had come. They went from hating each other with a vengeance to loving each other. She could see them hugging and then Regina pulled away to hug and kiss her little niece. Zelena picked up her daughter and with one last goodbye, Zelena and Robyn were out the door.

"Hey, can I give you something?" Emma asked, approaching her and taking her hand. Regina nodded and let her lead her out to the porch.

"What is it?" she asked as Emma pulled out a small velvet box with a purple bow. Her hand was slightly shaking as she handed it over. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt nervous.

"I got you a little something." Regina took the gift, looking into her eyes for a moment before looking down and opening the box.

"Emma, it's beautiful," she whispered, pulling out the silver necklace with an apple pendant. Emma blushed, suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl.

"I just thought of you when I saw it." Great, now her voice was trembling and she hoped Regina didn't pick up on it. Instead the brunette handed it to Emma and turned, sweeping her hair to the side. She had let it grow a little past her shoulders. Emma took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, her fingers lightly brushing warm skin. She suddenly had the urge to kiss where her fingers had touched and was shocked at the sudden desire. Where had that come from? She shook her head and composed herself as Regina turned to face her.

She looked down and touched the silver pendant.

"I love it, thank you," she whispered suddenly leaning in. Emma's heart started thumping fast in her chest. Was she going to kiss her? She got her answer moments later when she closed her eyes and felt warm lips on her cheek. For a moment Emma had actually thought Regina was going to kiss her on the lips. Regina pulled away and smiled.

"Mom?" Henry's voice followed by the door opening ruined their moment and Regina took a step back, suddenly looking self conscious. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey kid ready to go?" she asked and then felt her heart sink when Hook grumpily followed behind Henry. Obviously he wasn't happy that they were both out here on the porch together.

"Already?" Regina asked, hugging Henry tightly.

"Aye, the young lad is already asleep."

"Grandma wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay for a nightcap?" Henry looked at Regina, no longer having to look up at her. They were nearly the same height now.

"Of course," she smiled. "Emma?"

"Actually, we better get going love," Hook answered for her.

"Don't call me love," Regina bristled, any warmness that had sparkled in her eyes earlier was now completely gone and replaced by hostility. "And I was asking Emma."

"I think it's best for Henry to go home," Emma said, trying to diffuse the situation. As much as she had wanted to stay it was best to get the kid in bed. Also, it looked as if Hook was about to throw a temper tantrum if he didn't get his way. "See you later Killian."

Regina looked smug as the pirate realized Emma wasn't going back to his ship with him or he back to the house where Emma now lived. He spluttered and then rolled his eyes, grumbling about stubborn women and took off with flask in hand. Emma found herself fidgeting with her ring once more.

"You know what, maybe I will stay for that nightcap," Emma decided, suddenly needing a drink and some good company to talk to. After all, it wasn't that late. Hook just wanted to get her away from Regina to have her all to himself.

"Cool!" Henry cheered, rushing back inside. Obviously he was excited to stay with his grandparents longer.

Emma slumped down on the porch swing, rubbing a hand over her face. Her relationship with Hook has been nothing but stress lately. Their number one argument was about her friendship with Regina. Of course, she'll never admit it to the woman standing before her. She didn't want to hurt her.

"Why do you stay with him?" Regina whispered, sitting beside her.

"It's complicated," she sighed, unable to look at her.

"It doesn't have to be."

"We're just going through a rough patch."

"Well, you know what I think?"

"I know… That I deserve better," Emma sighed.

"Great, I don't need to repeat myself."

"No relationship is perfect. After everything we've been through to stay together, I owe it to us… to him to at least try and work things out before throwing in the towel."

Regina scoffed at that.

"Emma, you don't owe him anything."

Emma didn't get the chance to answer her when Snow suddenly came out with a new bottle of wine and three glasses. She was relieved. Perhaps because she knew Regina was right.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," Snow said, pouring each of them a glass and handing them out. Both women gratefully took a glass each.

"Well it's a special night," Emma smiled at Regina. The brunette blushed and looked away and Emma couldn't help but think how adorable she was.

"Cheers," Snow held out her glass and as they all toasted and took a sip, Emma found herself thinking how perfect tonight was despite Hook's little tantrum. They spent quite a while talking and drinking under the stars and moon and when it came time to go home, Emma felt a twinge of disappointment in her chest. She didn't want the evening to end.

After saying goodbye to Henry, David and Snow, Emma walked Regina to her car carrying the bag of gifts she received tonight. Emma placed it in the trunk for her and then turned to the other woman.

"Get some rest," Emma said, her voice full of concern as she took in her tired eyes and slumped shoulders. "I know you've been busy at work, but please take it easy on yourself."

"You sound like your mother," she scoffed.

"She's right," Emma said firmly. "Mind if I bring lunch by your office tomorrow?"

"No not at all," Regina smiled at her. "Thank you, Emma."

For a fleeting moment Emma had the urge to hug her, to hold her tight and never let go. She shook that thought from her head as her friend got into the car. Where had that come from? Sure they hugged occasionally but never more than once. They were friends, but she had a feeling hugging her again tonight would probably be questionable behavior. She didn't want to freak her out. So instead, she waved goodbye with a sinking feeling in her chest as she watched Regina drive away.

To be continued


	2. You Have Me

The next day, Emma walked into town hall with a take out bag from the only healthy salad bar Regina liked that she approved of. If it were up to her, she'd get her usual grilled cheese with onion rings at Grannies, but that meant she'd be receiving a whole lecture of being healthy from miss madame mayor herself and she wasn't in the mood. So now she ate whatever healthy lunch Regina got and saved the grilled cheese for once a week.

She walked into Regina's office to see her in the middle of a phone conversation. The brunette waved her in and Emma came in and took a seat at her desk. She sat the bag down in front of them, being careful of the paperwork that was spread out. As she waited for Regina to finish her call, she scrolled through instagram and smiled as she came to the picture Regina had posted last night. It was a selfie of her and Henry. Her heart warmed as she gazed at the image. She looked so happy. Mother and son had come a long way since Emma had first arrived to Storybrooke.

Her musings were interrupted when Regina started ending her call. From the sound of it, Emma guessed she was talking to the head of the budget committee about transferring funds to begin construction for the new athletic club.

"Sorry about that," she said once she finally ended the call. Regina cleared her desk and Emma pulled out two containers of kale salads, a single bottle of root beer for herself and some healthy looking green juice that Regina had requested. Apparently the root beer she had during the time of the chernabog was a one time thing.

"So from the sound of it, I take it the construction on the club got the green flag?" Emma asked excitedly, thinking how much this will benefit Storybrooke's youth.

"We'll be having a grand opening in no time."

"David is already teaching Neal to play baseball. Apparently in his curse memories as David Nolan, he was in little league as a kid. Now he wants Neal to try out."

Regina's eyes sparkled at the mention of the littlest Charming. Emma adored the special bond between the two. There was a time where Regina acted as if she couldn't be bothered by the newest member of the family and then one night she had found Regina sitting with him in the loft while Snow was getting some much needed sleep. She had been cooing at him and kissing his chubby cheeks, calming the last remnants of his little tears. Since then Neal naturally gravitated towards her. Baby Robyn did too and Emma wondered how it was that children were attracted to her.

"Your mother sent me a picture of him playing catch with David. He's got a strong arm apparently."

"Ah, so that explains my dad's black eye this morning," Emma laughed, popping open her root beer. Regina opened her drink as well. "Cheers to 4 year olds throwing balls and swinging bats," she laughed, toasting with the brunette and taking sips of their drinks.

Regina let out an amused chuckle. She set her drink down and opened up her salad.

"So, David is going to let us borrow the pick up truck," Emma said, smothering her own salad with ranch and taking a bite.

"Great, so that means we don't have to ride in that yellow death trap of yours, but then again we would have taken the benz."

"Hey, the bug survived curses and chernabogs. I'm sure it can handle a camping trip."

Regina gave her an affectionate eyeroll. Secretly, Emma knew deep down that Regina didn't mind the old little volkswagen. She just loved teasing her.

"If you insist," she mumbled. "I guess driving to the station the other day to give it a jump start was just for fun."

"Remember when you said to point out when you're being mean," Emma quipped with a smirk.

"Why yes sheriff, I do, but I'm afraid this isn't one of those times."

"You sure about that?"

Regina gave her a look, making Emma laugh and choke on her salad. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she took a gulp of root beer.

"Serves you right," Regina scoffed playfully just as Emma's cell started ringing. The blonde rolled her eyes at the caller ID. She ignored it that is until it stopped and then started up again.

"He's not going to stop," Regina said solemnly. Her gaze was fixed on her salad. With a sigh of annoyance Emma finally answered it.

"Hi, Killian. I'm in the middle of paperwork right now," Emma lied, not wanting to start an argument if she were to tell him the truth instead. She was having lunch with the mayor.

Regina's playful smirk died. Her dark eyes flickered furiously at the blonde. She lied to Hook. It was as if she were a child that wasn't allowed to play. Hook had no right to make Emma feel like she had to lie about having lunch with her friend. She knew it was jealousy. She knew Emma was just avoiding a fight. But this wasn't her. This wasn't the strong independent woman she had gotten to know over the past years since her arrival to Storybrooke.

She shook her head in disgust as Emma reassured him she was at the station. She should be able to hang out or have lunch with whoever she wanted. She started gathering the remnants from her lunch. She seemed to have lost her appetite. She got up to dump it in the trash bin just as Emma ended her call.

"You're done?" Emma asked as Regina sat back down and started gathering the paperwork she had been working on. The mood in the office shifted. No longer were the two friends bantering back and forth. The air was suddenly tense.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes," she said, her voice cold and her eyes avoiding eye contact. Emma frowned at the obvious lie.

"You're lying to me." She got up, gathering her own food containers. Regina sighed, her dark eyes finally looking up.

"You lied to Hook!" she snapped. "What? Captain guyliner is too jealous for us to have lunch together?"

"It's not like that Regina," Emma exasperated with a hand going to her forehead.

"Then what is it like!" Regina exclaimed, standing to face her.

"Ok, fine I'm sorry ok," the sheriff tried diffusing the situation. "I just wanted to avoid another fight."

"Emma, you know he doesn't have a say in who you're friends with," Regina said more calmly this time. Emma looked down at her boots.

"I know Regina," she whispered.

Regina came around from her desk, her gaze softening as she took her hands and looked into conflicted green eyes.

"Stand up to him. You…"

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me. I deserve better."

"Well then stop acting like a doormat and put your foot down. You both didn't go through becoming the dark ones, going to hell and then surviving the black fairy's curse to let jealousy ruin your relationship. Talk to him."

Emma stepped back and Regina could see the exact moment she had closed herself off. Her postured stiffened and her green eyes hardened. She had hit a nerve although she didn't know what.

"Look don't give me relationship advice. You didn't go through what I had to in order for us to stay together." That hit Regina like a slap in the face. That was where she was wrong. She did go through it with her and lost someone in the process.

"Yes I did! We all did. We went through it with you and then..." Regina's eyes flickered dangerously as images of Robin's body on the floor flashed through her mind. "I'm not saying it's your fault Emma. I chose to walk through Hell with you and in doing so I lost…" She couldn't say his name as tears welled up in her eyes. It took her a long time to even come back into this office without bursting into tears. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. "You know what, thank you for lunch Emma, but your fiance is waiting for you."

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma whispered, knowing exactly how wrong her words were. She had lost Robin all in a quest to bring Hook back and in the end Robin died while Hook got a second chance. She blamed herself even if Regina had assured her it was no one's fault but of Hades.

Her cell rang at that moment and Regina broke eye contact and walked past her on her way out of the office. She needed to clear her head. Emma visibly deflated as she silenced the ringing cell in her hand.

* * *

Emma was fuming when she finally came home at the end of her shift. The argument with Regina had put her in a foul mood for the rest of the day. She couldn't shake the tear stricken dark eyes from her mind and the thought of she being the one that caused that. She walked into the house, already planning to order a pizza and call it a day. She dumped her stuff by the door and headed to the kitchen for the number from the pizza place. She had to suppress a groan when Hook came in.

"Aye love, how was your day?" he asked, practically forcing a kiss on her and ignoring the signs that she didn't want it. She pulled away from him in disgust. She wasn't in the mood.

"It was fine."

"What about your lunch with the Evil Queen?" he practically spat.

"I told you not to call her that. And I told you I was at the station."

"Then explain to me why you weren't there when I had gone over."

"I don't need you checking up on me!" she snapped, completely annoyed. Why was he even here? Doesn't he have a ship to stay on? She suddenly regretted giving him a key.

"Well apparently I do since you're not where you say you are. Now you're lying to me." Emma sighed. Lying seemed to be the theme of the day. She decided to drop the whole charade. There was no point if he already knew.

"Fine, I was having lunch with her. So what? She's my friend. We're raising a kid together."

"She's a witch. I don't care if you all believe she's redeemed. She'll always be the Evil Queen."

"And you're so entitled?" she asked angrily. "You were a pirate! You are no better than what she once was!"

"I don't want you around her."

"You have no say!" She turned to leave, suddenly needing to get out of this house.

"Emma!" He tried grabbing her arm but she viciously pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She spat and then headed for the door, grabbing her jacket and keys on the way out. She got into her bug and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck!" she yelled, banging the steering wheel with her fist. Regina was right as always. Hook had been getting more controlling lately even if she refused to believe it. He was increasingly getting more hostile towards Regina and seemed to be bothered if Henry was around. He wanted her for himself and make her the perfect little wife. She was so angry she could barely breathe. She deserved better. She knows she does but a part of her, the lost girl in her was too afraid to let him go. She was afraid of being alone again.

She wiped her tears, taking deep breaths as she started the car. She drove without a destination in mind, but somehow ended up in front of the familiar white mansion. She parked in front and shut off the engine. She needed to apologize. Regina was only trying to make her see what she refused to. She took a few moments, trying to gain courage to walk in. She even called Henry to tell him to stay with his grandparents tonight. She didn't want him at her place with Hook around and she didn't want him to see her like this.

She looked up at the mansion nervously, wondering if Regina would turn her away. She really made a mess this afternoon. She couldn't keep delaying the inevitable. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. She stood on the porch and before she could even knock, the door was pulled open and she was met by furious dark eyes that suddenly softened when she noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Emma, what happened?" Regina asked worriedly. She was still dressed in her work attire. She must have just gotten home too.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her voice suddenly sounding hoarse from the fit of rage she had in her bug. Her eyes burned from her tears and she could only imagine what she must look like.

The brunette stepped aside, welcoming her in. Apprehension replaced the fury in which she had swung open the door with. Emma's heart warmed at the fact that no matter how much they fought, Regina would always put their friendship first. She'd put her wellbeing first over any petty argument.

"What's wrong?" she asked, closing the door and taking in the blondes disheveled appearance.

"We had a stupid fight," she whispered, her chin quivering as the stress from the day caught up with her. She held in her tears. She's cried enough today. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Come on, let's get you a drink," Regina said, taking her hand and leading her to the study where she had the fireplace lit. "Where's Henry?"

"He's staying the night with my parents," she explained as she sat on the couch. Regina poured two glasses of cider and sat beside her. She offered Emma the drink and she gratefully accepted it. She took a much needed sip and looked at the brunette who was watching her with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, her brown eyes soft and pained for Emma's sake. If it was up to her she'd poof right on over there and give the sleazy pirate a piece of her mind.

Emma took another sip. This time a larger sip and Regina got up and brought the bottle of cider back with her. She had a feeling they were going to need it. She set it on the side table by the lamp.

"I really am sorry about this afternoon," Emma shook her head in disbelief. "You're right, you know. I really do deserve better. I shouldn't have to lie about spending time with you."

"Did you tell him this?"

"He won't listen. He questioned where I was this afternoon and then it blew up. I just left."

"I won't tell you what to do here," Regina said, reaching out and placing her hand on her knee and giving it a comforting squeeze. "It's your relationship and your choice, but let me just tell you just because you're true loves or think you're true loves doesn't mean you have to stay with him. Your relationship shouldn't have to be an obligation. You don't have to put up with his controlling behavior. It doesn't have to be perfect but there has to be some kind of trust in it. Then again, what do I know? I don't exactly have the best track record."

"I hear you," she said solemnly. "I wished I would have seen it sooner. I just didn't want to give up after everything we've been through and a small part of me is afraid. The lost girl in me is afraid I won't find anyone else."

"You're not a lost girl anymore Emma," Regina whispered, lightly reaching out and placing her hand on her cheek. Emma leaned into the warmth of her hand. "You have your parents. You have Henry. You have me…"

"How do you do that?" Emma asked in awe.

"What?"

"Make everything feel so much better?"

"I'm your best friend, aren't I?" she asked with a shy smile. She pulled away to finish her drink and then poured herself another one to hide the fact she was blushing.

Emma didn't know if it was the cider or if emotions were running high, but suddenly she felt like she was really seeing the mayor for the first time. She was so beautiful in this moment with flushed cheeks and warm brown eyes that made her heart melt in her chest. The urge to kiss her hit her just like how she wanted to hug her last night when she walked her to her car. Emma couldn't exactly pinpoint when these urges started happening. When had she started looking at her best friend differently? Her gaze fell to red lips.

"Emma, you need to talk to him," Regina's voice snapped her out of it and she looked up into dark eyes. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you, but you need to talk to him."

"I know," she sighed, downing her drink and then refilling her glass as well. "Just not right now. I might just punch his face."

"Fair enough," Regina agreed, amusement flashing in those eyes and a smug smirk on her lips. Emma knew that look.

"Are you imagining me punching him?"

"Maybe," she took a sip of her drink.

"You're ridiculous," Emma laughed affectionately.

"It'd be satisfying."

"There will be no punching of the pirate," Emma laughed and Regina looked so sad Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina suddenly became serious. Emma sat up, the laughter dying on her lips.

"Do you really feel like you have to settle for less?"

"It goes back to the lost girl thing."

"You deserve so much more. Can't you see that?"

Emma shrugged because she always had a hard time believing it no matter if she was no longer that scared lost girl looking for her parents.

"I did love him, Regina. For a while it was good and then he changed. He became more controlling as time went by. After everything we went through… We literally went to hell and back, but he can't trust me. He's always questioning me. He's angry all the time and I'm always frustrated with him. There's no relationship. Regardless of how we felt then, it's gone. I think that's also why I stayed so long besides from feeling like I need to settle for less. I just couldn't let him go."

Regina tilted her head at the confession. It was all too familiar. She herself held on too tight to Henry. She was afraid to let go of the only person who had loved her. Just like Emma was afraid of letting Hook go no matter how toxic the relationship had become.

"That's what I told myself when I held on to Henry too tightly. I was afraid of losing the only person I believed could still love me, but then I realized I was only hurting our relationship. If you want to stay with him, something has to change. You owe it to yourself to be happy, Emma. Even if it means letting him go."

Emma looked at her with shining eyes. She's never felt so open and vulnerable before but yet so safe. She trusted Regina and she knew she was right. She did owe it to herself to be honest and realize she didn't need Hook. She deserved so much better. She deserved happiness, not the remnants of a broken relationship.

Her gaze fell to red lips once more and this time she couldn't even stop herself from leaning in and kissing her softly. Regina stiffened from the shock at first, but then Emma felt her relaxing and melting into her. She kissed back and when it started getting heated, she quickly pulled away.

"Emma!" she panicked, getting to her feet with shaking hands. "We can't. You're still with Hook. You're vulnerable right now. We can't do this."

"Regina..." Emma stood, trying to calm the suddenly shaking woman.

"No, please. Go home and talk to your fiance," she urged and then was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.


End file.
